Burlesque
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: " Me obsesionaban sus ojos. Me obsesionaba su manera de cantar y de moverse en el escenario, casi como si le hiciese el amor. Me obsesionaba esa chica, y no pararía hasta que fuese mía. Costase el precio que costase. "
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos! **

**En este fic Ryo y Rika no se concen, y hay varios cambios de narrador. En la segunda parte del fic el narrador es desconocido, espero que no quede muy confuso ^^" **

* * *

Narrador: Rika.

El humo del cigarrillo danzaba sobre mi, enredandose en mi pelo. Acariciando suavemente mi piel. Cerré los ojos mientras le daba otro sorbo a la copa de Whisky que descansaba en la mesa del tocador de mi camerino.

Me miré en el espejo. La piel tan pálida como siempre. Labios rojos, del mismo color que los mechones de pelo que me caían desordenados en la cara.

Miré mis ojos por un instante fugaz, temiendo ver mi interior. Debía estar tan roto y vacío como me sentía, ¿no?

Neil entró en mi camerino disipando el humo de mi cigarrillo, y con el todos mis pensamientos.

-Cariño, sales en seis minutos.-me miró a los ojos a través del espejo.-Hazlo tan bien como siempre y los quedarás maravillados. Estás preciosa

Me limité a sonreirle mientras veía como volvía a cerrar la puerta de mi camerino, concentrandome otra vez en el Whisky.

Le dí el ultimo sorbo, notando como me quemaba la garganta ligeramente. Me incorporé en la silla, me sonreí a mi misma en el espejo y me retoqué por ultima vez el pelo. _Como cada vez que salía a cantar. Mi ritual privado._

Narrador: (?)

Me trajeron a la mesa mi tercer Whisky con hielo, _¿o era el cuarto? _Miré a mi al rededor. La gente reía, otros dormitaban en las mesas, y otros simplementes atendían al " espectaculo "

_Pues menudo espectaculo. Ver a cuatro chicas haciendo el intento de cantar mientras se paseaban en ropa interior por el escenario intentando que sus curvas distrajeran el hecho de que desafinaban. _

Volví a maravillarme con el hielo de mi baso de Whisky. _Al menos era mucho más interesante que todo lo que había allí. _

Miré al escenario, esperando que la próxima chica que saliese fuese igual de mediocre que las otras cinco.

Las luces cambiaron, enfocando únicamente a una chica pelirroja subida a unos tacones casi tan altos como corto era su vestido.

Pero ella tenía algo distinto. Tenía unos ojos que parecían mirarme fijamente, colandose en lo más oscuro de mí. Despertando un deseo salvaje en mi como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Se movía en el escenario suavemente, deslizandose como si conociese cada rincón a la perfección. Toda la sala escuchaba en silencio su delicada voz, y yo me embobaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial_

Narrador: Rika.

Me asomé a la única ventana que tenía el camerino, respirando el frío aire de la ciudad. Limpiandome, purgandome.

Cerré los ojos cansada, imaginandome en un escenario mucho más grande que el de un bar subterraneo de la ciudad. Con un público más grande que la aclamase. Sin el par de borrachos que siempre intentaban colarse en su cama al final de cada función.

Pero le debía un gran favor a Neil, el dueño del local. Y era eso lo que siempre me iba a atar allí.

Escuché como la puerta se abría lentamente, e imaginé que era Neil. Todas las noches después de cantar se colaba en mi camerino, me desabrochaba la cremallera del vestido y me besaba la espalda.

Escuché los pasos en la alfombra mullida, y sentí su calor cuando se acercó a mi. Noté sus dedos al bajarme la cremallera. Noté los besos en la espalda. Pero estos besos no eran suaves, eran fuertes. Desesperados. Notaba la sonrisa en sus labios. Me dí la vuelta despacio.

-Neil, ¿que pas...?-me encontré cara a cara con unos ojos azules que me miraban a través de la penumbra de la habitación. Unos ojos que no eran los de Neil.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Narrador: Rika

-¿Quien eres?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos azules me absorbían de tal manera que me hacían casi no sentir miedo. Casi.

-No, preciosa. La pregunta es quien eres tu. ¿De donde ha salido tu voz?-me contestó. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol, y se tambaleaba sobre mi, sujetándose a mis brazos con manos fuertes.

-Eres repulsivo.-le dije sonriendo. El soltó una sonora carcajada.-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? No, mira, déjalo. No quiero tener que hablar con alguien como tu, y menos en este estado.

-Que carácter tiene la princesita.-susurró. No dejaba de sonreír, y eso me ponía de los nervios.-Parece que incluso tienes practica en tratar con borrachos como yo.

-Oh, por dios. No seas cínico.-alcé los ojos al techo. El aún se sujetaba en mis brazos, aun que yo tampoco había hecho ademán de quitarlo.-Cada noche se me han presentado tíos como tu, intentando quitarme la ropa no solo con los ojos.

-Pero lo acelerado que tienes el pulso me dice nunca habían sido tan descarados, ¿verdad?-se acercó aún más a mi, su aliento embriagaba con tan solo olerlo. Aun que estuviese borracho, tenía que reconocer que era un tipo listo.

-Muy agudo, Sherlock.

-Y algo en mi me dice que esta agudeza mía te gusta.

-¿Y de que te sirve?-le pregunté acercandome a sus labios, con media sonrisa. Si quería jugar, no iba a permitir que ganase. El me miró desconcertado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.-Quiero decir, esa agudeza tuya. A parte de para impresionar a colegialas y subirte el ego, claro. No veo que tienes tu que no tengan la mayoría de los borrachos que entran aquí a por su minuto de gloria.

-Muy bien, parece que la gatita saca las uñas.-se soltó de mis brazos, y se dio la vuelta apoyándose en las paredes. Miraba a mi camerino.-¿Puedo sentarme en la silla que tienes en frente del espejo? La que usas para cortarte en las caderas por la presión del gran escenario.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-susurré. Aquello me cayó como un cubo de agua fría. _¿Cómo podía saber aquel deshecho...?_

-No creo que tampoco te importe que me sirva un poco de Whisky, ¿no?-se sentó en mi silla. Escupía las palabras casi con el mismo desprecio con el que yo lo miraba.-Por lo que veo no soy el único aficionado al alcohol.

Cogió el mismo vaso en el que yo estaba bebiendo antes, y se sirvió medio vaso de Whisky que bebió casi tan rápido como se lo echó. Me cogió un cigarrillo y se lo encendió. Me miró a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Entonces, nena. ¿Te ha gustado mi agudeza? -me lanzó media sonrisa.- Si quieres puedo seguir...

-Basta.-le corté. Noté que me ardian las mejillas. Me acerqué hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de el.-Largate de aquí, o llamaré a seguridad.

-No intentes tirarme ese farol, cariño. -me cogió de la muñeca y me obligó a sentarme en sus piernas. Me miró a los ojos.- No tenéis seguridad en un antro como este.

-Escucha, cariño.-le cogí por el cuello de la camiseta.- Lárgate de aquí antes de que puedas lamentarlo.

Mis palabras eran firmes, pero me notaba temblando. Y el también parecía notarlo, por que no paraba de sonreír.

Me cogió de la barbilla y me acercó lentamente a su boca, y yo notaba el olor a alcohol y tabaco.

Me bajó los dedos con suavidad por la espalda desnuda. Aún llevaba la cremallera del vestido bajada.

-Buenas noches, Rika. Perdón por llegar tarde, si imaginases lo que acaba de pasar...-Neil entró a mi camerino. Interrumpió su frase al vernos, y yo me levanté rápidamente esquivando su mirada.-¿Quién cojones eres tu?


End file.
